The Phantom Umbreon
by kerroohawk
Summary: The Phantom Umbreon by Oceanbreeze7 has been continued by me. Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker r sent 2 the Pokémon world by Vlad...and become Pokémon themselves! will they ever go home? will they be Pokémon forever? who knows...oh wait! i do! but you don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer- hi! This is my first story ever! WOOHOO! It may not be the best or it may rock. I'm not sure so feel free to give me bad reviews or good ones, just review! I need to know if I stink like cow patty or if I smell like something from bath and body works. Also, I do not own Pokémon or Danny Phantom no matter how much I wish I did. The original idea for this story doesn't belong to me either. Oceanbreeze7 put The Phantom Umbreon up for adoption and I'm the new mother. So to all those people that were crying their eyes out because they thought it was dead like so many unfortunate stories here on fanfiction, IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! *put in Frankenstein laugh* I'm the new mother! So hopefully I will make this story have enough awesomeness to it that you throw out those tissue boxes and get out of that corner and start reading my story.- **

Danny woke up to the sound of running water. For a moment, he wondered why he was on the ground. Then he noticed three animal-creatures next to him. Oh right, he thought. We're Pokémon.

He prodded the Vulpix known as Jazz, but she just rolled over and went back to sleep. After a while of jabbing, he gave up. He looked over at the creek that was next to them. Suddenly, his mouth felt like he had swallowed a bucket of sand. He walked over to it, trying to get used to the 'four legs' thing, and leaned over to take a sip.

He jumped back in surprise when he saw that his reflection showed a Pokémon he had never seen before. It was a black cat-looking thing with ectoplasm-green rings on his four legs and forehead. There was another green ring wrapped around each of his ears with one on his tail. His sky blue eyes had turned into a dark blue. Danny stared wide eyed at his reflection. He was concentrating so much that he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him, causing him to be surprised when he heard his sister's voice behind him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. She leaned in and was as shocked as he was when she saw her own image. "Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so cute!" she squealed. Danny stared at her. "If I hadn't become one of these Vulpix things, I so would have wanted one."

Her squealing woke up Sam and Tucker, who looked confused before they remembered what happened. They walked over to where the siblings stood and reacted to their own reflections. After recovering from shock they asked, "So Danny, what are you?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "It's not like I saw every Pokémon, but this one is completely unlike any I've ever seen before." "I wonder why you're bigger than us," Jazz questioned. "Not all Pokémon are the same size. Some are tiny, like…what's his name…Pachi, while others are huge, like that Gyarados thing." He pronounced Gyarados very carefully.

"What's a Gyarados?"

Danny started to look nervous and was staring behind them, at the water. "That's a Gyarados!" he yelled. They turned around to see a giant sea serpent-dragon creature coming out of the water and roaring at them. They trembled and screamed but were too scared to run. Danny was first to recover since he was used to horrifying sights. He thought of using his powers, but he couldn't figure out how. It was all he could do to push his friends out of the way when Gyarados lunged at them.

They started to regain their senses and dodged the attacks as best they could, but they were tiring fast. Whenever they tried to run away, Gyarados would use flamethrower to block their escape route. The quartet was on the verge of giving in when a scared Tucker accidentally let out an electric shock that hit Gyarados. The water type howled in pain, giving Danny an idea. "Tucker! Do that again!" Tucker let out another electric shock that hit Gyarados in the face. "Sam! You, too!" Danny ordered. The purple Shinx nodded her head in acknowledgment and sent out a bolt of electricity.

Gyarados cried out in pain before turning around and swimming away. The four cheered as they watched their fleeing foe…well, flee. The Gyarados was so massive that it leapt up the waterfall. They took a few moments to catch their breath before Danny said, "Come on. Let's get out of here in case he has a few not-so-friendly friends." The three nodded their heads in agreement and they tiredly trudged away, heading towards a forest.

It was noon, hours later, and they had probably put miles between themselves and the lake. At least, that's what they thought until they found themselves standing next to it. It was then that they realized that they had no idea where they were going.

They groaned and collapsed at the edge of the water. The teenage ghost hunters rested for about an hour before deciding that just sitting there wasn't going to help and that walking at least gave them something to do. By mid-afternoon they found themselves at a familiar place.

"This is where we met Pachi, isn't it?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam looked around.

"Let's rest for a minute, guys," Jazz complained. "My feet- er, paws are aching." They sat down and started to doze off.

Danny closed his eyes and was about to join the others when he heard something. He looked up, alert. He heard a twig snap and a small rustle. Danny jumped to his paws and took up a fighting stance. By instinct, he made a soft growling noise. Another rustle. His fur started bristling. Small footsteps were getting closer and closer. A bush on the edge of the clearing rustled loudly and opened to reveal-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N & Disclaimer: sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm soooo sorry! I would have updated sooner but I found that I still didn't know what Pokemon Tucker was, and I was waiting for a message from Oceanbreeze7, and I had a small writer's block, a huge lack of sleep, and a project for social studies looming over me that involved puppets, cats, and a snake who's also a narrator named Joe…don't ask. Also, I had to pack for my ski trip Jan 28 – Jan 30 that was in West Virginia with no computer/internet access, I was sick, had a stupid disease project from my stupid science teacher with a diseased mind, and I had to plan my party that was on Saturday because it was my birthday on Jan 28, my dog got hit by a car and survived, ****MY GRANDPA DIED****!, and MY YARD CAUGHT ON FIRE! So there! I'M SORRY! Next time I will try to update more quickly. I know how it is after 5 weeks of waiting; it's like eternity so I know how you feel. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best (remember, I'm still new) but I'll try. I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon even though I wish I did, then this would be more than just fanfiction. Oceanbreeze7 wrote the first chapter, I'm just the adoptive mother. On with the fic!-~ **

A bush on the edge of the clearing rustled loudly and opened to reveal Pachi who was humming happily to himself, that is until he saw Danny. Pachi yelped and backed away. Danny instantly calmed down.

"Sorry. I thought you were something else."

The Pachirisu still looked nervous but when the others woke up he started to calm down, though he still looked warily at Danny. He finally built up the courage to ask, "What are you still doing here?"

Sam explained about the Gyarados and endless walking. "Oh," Pachi replied after blinking twice. "Yeah…" she sighed.

Tucker's stomach rumbled. He looked at the ground, blushing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pachi asked with concern.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday," Danny said. Pachi forgot his fear of Danny long enough to give him a sympathetic expression. "Oh," he said for the second time.

The Pachirisu suddenly smiled brightly, literally, he was sparking. "Hey! I have an idea!" The four looked up at him. "Follow me!" he excitedly turned around and raced through the bushes, his tail bobbing.

The ghost-hunters gave each other a look before running after him. Without warning, Pachi stopped. A few moments later there was a tangled heap of Pokemon, with unfortunate Danny at the bottom.

"We're here!" Pachi turned around excitedly but became confused when he saw his newfound friends in a pile. "Ummm, we're here," he said less enthusiastically.

After untangling themselves, Danny asked, "Where's here?"

"Hehe," Pachi, giggling, pulled back some branches to reveal a small clearing, but what caught everyone's attention was the camp set up inside it.

Pachi looked proud of himself and he puffed out his chest in a cute way.

The camp had a small campfire, with a couple of tents but the sleeping bags were outside, next to the fire, with other supplies lying on the ground. A table was set up with plates of food on it and bowls of what looked like dog food circling it. In the chairs, next to the table, sat three people: a tan-skinned boy with spiky brown hair and closed eyes, a bluenette girl with a short pink skirt and a white hat, and a boy with rough black hair covered by a red baseball cap with some kind of logo on the front. The last two were scarfing down their food as if they hadn't had any in weeks. Pokemon were everywhere, sharing bowls of food, playing, napping, sweat-dropping at the supposedly starving humans.

Danny was about to question all this when he heard Pachi whisper," wait right here." Pachi bounded towards a Pokemon that Danny was unfamiliar with, some sort of over-sized yellow mouse. It was sharing a bowl of food with a blue penguin,_ Peeplip?_, and after exchanging a few words, or really _pachi_-s and_ pika_-s, the mouse came running towards them too.

"These are my friends that I told you about," Pachi told the Pokemon.

It nodded in there direction before saying, "Hi, my name's Pikachu." The now-Pokemon introduced themselves as well. Pikachu nodded again before replying, "Pachirisu told me about the food-thing. Don't worry, we can help." He flashed them a smile, which they gratefully returned.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"No problem." Pikachu looked back at the camp. "Now, we just need to get the food over here. Our trainers are nice but if they see you they'll probably try to capture you." He glanced back at them with a strange look in his eye. "Unless you want to be captured…"

Jazz looked like she was about to speak and Sam had a frown on her face (animal rights issues), but Danny cut them off, "We'd rather not. We're fine how it is."

Somehow he could tell that Pikachu was asking if they already had trainers or if they were wild. Danny doubted that they acted much like a Pokemon at all, although it wasn't like he knew what a Pokemon acted like.

Pikachu smiled and said, "K", before bouncing off towards the food. Danny turned back to the humans, who were laughing wildly. He soon found himself staring at them until Sam whacked him in the head with her tail.

"Ow! What was that for?" He demanded indignantly.

"I know you want to be an astronaut and all, but that's a little too spacey," she said with an annoyed look on her face.

Danny ignored the danger that was sure to come and glared at her anyway. Pachi squeaked and hid behind Pikachu, who had just come back with his little yellow arms overflowing with food pellets.

Danny stopped glaring and stared at the pellets he was expected to eat. It looked like the cat food he had left on Vlad's doorstep as a prank. Part of him was repelled at the thought of eating pet food, but, somehow, another part of him was attracted to it. He thought for a moment before deciding to at least give it a try.

When Pikachu dropped it on the ground in a pile, Danny leaned forward and picked one up with his teeth. As soon as he started chewing, he was struck by the flavor. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted!

After seeing Danny's eager reaction of plunging his head into the pile, the others dug in too.

Briefly, Danny wondered how it was strange that this animal food was better than his mom's cooking. Then he remembered the ghost-hot-dog incident and changed his question to how this animal food was better than Sam's chef's cooking. He started thinking that maybe being a world renowned, nine-out-of-five-star chef didn't account to much.

Focusing on the taste and his friends moans of pleasure, Danny didn't notice how the loud laughter from before had turned into barely audible whispers.

**Shout outs to draco-rex, darkwolf1662, thephantomcat, krciyrfthjl, Smartas-No1, Unseene, & hypersreak. Thanks for the favs, reviews, & alerts! X9 (ps. Sorry if I misspelled ur names, u know who u r + my keboard isn't agreeing with me, I tried to fix any mistaks I saw) Thanks!**

**PLEASE READ! If u have any ideas, no matter how wild or insane they may be, please review or pm me them. Random things give me inspiration. U don't know how much it would help me with this story. Btw, to make up for my long absence ill try to post more chaps by tomorrow hopefully too! =D X9**


	3. Chapter 3

**I lied. I updated today! =D woohoo! You are now free to ooh and aah. **

**Ash has access to all of his Pokemon even if they are with a professor or something. Same with Dawn and Brock. Some Pokemon may be OOC. Sorry. (humans too, haven't seen it in awhile(Pokemon) gonna watch more soon 2 catch up)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Danny Phantom. I adopted this fanfiction from Oceanbreeze7.**

Ash was fuming as Dawn and Brock laughed wildly at him. He had accidently started choking on his food when he had eaten too fast. After pounding on his chest multiple times, one of his Pokemon had slammed itself against his back, causing half-chewed food to shoot out of his throat.

Unfortunately, it had landed on his Quilava, causing it to use flame-thrower on him. With his singed, smoking hair that had a candle flame still burning on the top of his head and his soot-dusted face, Ash fell backwards out of his chair and onto his Buizel.

He floundered under the water-gun aimed at his head in retaliation. When the annoyed Buizel stopped, Ash stood up with his body completely drenched and his soaked clothes clinging to his skin. The look on his face combined with his, now steaming, hair that hung in clumps and stuck to his forehead, had caused his friends to break out laughing hysterically, unable to hold it any longer.

Ash, angry and embarrassed, grabbed his pack and went into the tent. Luckily, his mom had sent him a package of new things while he was in the last town. He dried himself off with a, previously thought useless, new green towel, and changed into a pair of identical, dry clothes.

His anger was renewed when he was greeted by the sight of his so-called friends rolling on the ground laughing (not to mention a few Pokemon).

He was about to yell in his own defense when he heard Brock abruptly stop laughing and say, "Huh?" Ash looked to the forest where Brock was staring. He saw the unmistakable tail of his best friend, Pikachu, and the small head of Dawn's Pachirisu sticking out from behind the bushes.

Ash stepped a little to the left and saw what had confused Brock. Eating Brock's homemade Pokemon food was a Shinx, a Vulpix, and an Electrike. There was another one but its body was hidden behind a bush and its head was shoved into the food, obviously enjoying it. But what really caught his attention was the strangeness of these Pokemon. The Shinx was purple where it was supposed to be the well known blue. The Vulpix was a few shades redder than most Vulpix. The Electrike, instead of the traditional leaf green, was a brown color that was more of a trunk than a leaf. Its yellow stripes remained, though. The other one, from what he could see, was jet black with glowing neon lime green stripes that he'd never seen on a Pokemon before.

He started to wonder if the appearance changes affected their power. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth, all anger forgotten. He silently motioned for his human friends to come closer. They quietly obeyed and crept over to where he stood.

"Have either of you seen a Pokemon like that before?" Dawn whispered excitedly.

"I sure haven't. I wonder if they were created that way in the wild." Brock questioned no one in particular.

"I sure hope so. If they were that means they could belong to someone."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If they belong to someone then I can't capture them." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm. I would like to study them…" Brock contemplated while Dawn quietly squealed happily.

"Ooh hoo! Great! They're so adorable! Can I get one too? Please please please? We could each get one since there's three!"

"Four."

"Huh?" Dawn immediately became confused.

"There's four," Ash repeated. "One's hidden by the food and bush."

Dawn's head whipped around to stare at the happily eating Pokemon. "Oh yeah, I see it. Well, you know what I mean." Dawn suddenly had an idea. "Hey, does that mean I get two?"

"Why should be the one to get two?"

"Because."

**Random shout out! Thanks for the fav Pichicha123! X9**

"That's not an answer!" Ash accused.

"Because I'm prettier."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Quiet guys!" Brock urgently whispered. "You'll scare them away!"

"She/He started it!" They said in unison while simultaneously pointing at the other to pin the blame. Brock sweat-dropped and decided to leave it at that. "Why don't we play rock paper scissors? The winner gets to capture two Pokemon."

Both Dawn and Ash eagerly nodded, eyes flashing competitively. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They whisper shouted. It was narrowed down to Dawn and Ash when both chose paper and Brock chose rock. They both knew this would happen; Brock almost always chose rock because it was in his name.

The two remaining competitors grinned wickedly at each other, both sure of their victory. "Rock!" The swiped their hands down once. "Paper!" A second time "Scissors!" They brought their hands down a third time, one hand forming 'scissors', while another formed 'paper'.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dawn started to dance and cheer while Ash stared dumbfounded at his hand.

How could he have lost? He thought miserably. It was simple really. Dawn knew that Ash almost always picked paper because he would always beat Brock with it. But Ash didn't need to know that.

Ash finally managed to growl out, "Fine, whatever. Would you stop dancing already?"

"Nyuh," Dawn said as she raspberried him. "I want the Vulpix." She giggled out.

"Okay. I wasn't really interested in it anyway and Brock already has one."

"Yay! The Shinx too."

"Fine, but I get to capture mine first."

Dawn frowned and humphed but reluctantly agreed. Ash grinned, eying the Electrike.

"Do you think we should attack them first?"

"Nah. I don't think so. They look worn out anyway and we shouldn't risk injuring Pikachu or Pachirisu."

Dawn quickly accepted Brock's answer to her question when she noticed her Pachirisu happily Pokemon-speaking to the new Pokemon.

"Alright, here goes." Ash took a Pokeball from his bag and pressed the button on it, making it enlarge. He took a couple of steps forward before he threw it shouting, "Pokeball, go!" (**that is the saying right?**)

His Pokeball was just inches away from the odd Electrike when its target was pushed out of the way by a black blur.

…**Aaaaannnnnddddd scene!=D Please Review! **

**Sharks: *chants* Reviews are friends, not food.**

**Uh, where did you guys come from?**

**Sharks: Finding Nemo**

**And you're here because…?**

**Sharks: We're not sure actually**

**Can you leave…?**

**Sharks: *thinks for a second* nope**

**Okay…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pichicha123...i love you. You. Are. Awesome. you favorite storied and authored me **_**and**_** author alerted me. you just plain rock!...wait a second...YOU STORY ALERTED ME TOO! DUDE, YOUR AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! not like a relationship love but like...i don't know but you **_**glow**_** with awesomeness. this is a true fan people. you are why people like me write stuff like this. rock on!**

**hypersreak, you're awesome too. you were my first reviewer and you did all this other stuff too that's just awesome. you ask really detailed questions...but that's cool. you rock, you really do.**

**Animeluver600, RedHerring1412, Navarion, OnyxShadowStone, bookworm700, all the people i thanked before, how is it that all of you are so AWESOME! you all rock! i love you all! including you people who read all of this...but not the people that skipped all of this...okay maybe a little bit...but they'll probably never know. you wanna know why? BECAUSE THEY SKIPPED IT!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Wait, why are you running? NO! I DON'T MEAN FIRE DRILL!**

Danny was, strangely, munching happily on his newfound favorite food. That, however, was interrupted when his danger sense kicked in. After all of his experience with fighting ghosts, Danny developed a sense that told him when trouble was coming even without his ghost sense.

His head shot out of the pile in time to hear a shout of "Pokeball, go!" and see a red and white ball fly through the air towards his best friend.

His friend, a meat-lover and techno-geek who's obsessed with his PDA, video games, and girls_. _His friend who didn't reject him when he was turned into a half ghost freak and actually supported him and became his side-kick. His friend who helped him make up excuses for his parents and teachers and understood when he flaked off to go capture a ghost. His friend, kind and innocent even with his quirks, didn't deserve this.

He didn't deserve to be enslaved like the Pokemon Clockwork had shown Danny.

Danny's instincts acted by themselves. As if the world were in slow motion, Danny jumped, pushing Tucker out of the way.

Unfortunately, Danny wasn't able to get out of the way himself.

The red and white ball hit him in the head with a sickening crack and opened, releasing a red light that overtook him. He felt himself being sucked in and was reminded of Jazz's clumsiness in wielding the Fenton Thermos.

He was pulled in and the ball closed, slowly he thought, when actually it was happening in less than a second. When the ball finally clicked shut, the red light faded and the world went black.

Even more black than when Danny passed out.

****

Ash stared intently at his Pokeball. He had been surprised when the Electrike was pushed out of the way, a little disappointed too, but now his curiosity was taking over as to what Pokemon he caught.

Well, he maybe caught it.

The Pokeball blinked once, twice, three times.

It was blinking for longer than it should.

Six, seven, eight...

Why was it taking so long?

Eleven, twelve, thirteen...Fourteen.

The blinking stopped at fourteen.

Ash exhaled a sigh of relief that he had caught it, though he still didn't know what _it_ was. He started to go towards it, then stopped, remembering the others surrounding it.

The three unusual Pokemon just stood there, staring, looking as if they had no idea what had just happened. Everything was silent. He walked forward hesitantly, until he reached the ball within inches of the staring Pokemon.

He picked it up and walked back towards his friends.

The Pokemon continued to stare at where the ball had captured their friend. Eventually, they shifted their gaze to Ash and the culprit ball.

After a couple of minutes of silence and staring, the Vulpix whimpered, then turned its small cry to an anguished wail. the Electrike whined and whimpered, triggered by the wailing Vulpix. The Shinx just continued to stare. Pachirisu looked hesitantly at them, clearly worried if this would affect their friendship.

The Vulpix sat on its butt with a thud,tipping it head back to wail some more. The Electrike shifted from side to side glancing everywhere, his friends, the Pokeball, Ash. The Shinx just stared, its only emotion shown being surpised shock, easily readable by the frozen stance and widened eyes that never left the spot where her friend had disappeared.

Ash shifted uncomfortably, having never seen this reaction before. A few minutes later, the cries stopped and the Pokemon miserably watched Ash and company, to see what would happen next.

Brock recovered first. "Well, what is it?"

Ash dumbly shrugged and took out his Pokedex to scan it (**they can do that right?**). the Pokedex took a while to answer, simply stating,"**Unknown Pokemon.**"

The trainers were confused. "Maybe you should let it out for a second," Dawn said warily.

Ash agreed and pressed the button on the ball. A red light flashed and a shape materialized inside of it. The shape's form started to come together.

****

Danny woke up, hoping beyond all hope that all of this were a dream. But if it was, he was still in it.

Still a Pokemon.

Still in the dark.

Still in nothingness.

Deciding that sitting around was stupid, Danny got up and walked around.

His eyes always easily adjust to the dark because he was a half ghost.

Not this time.

Did it mean that becoming a Pokemon meant losing his powers? Or did it mean that there just wasn't any light at all in this place? Where was he anyway?

With each step he took, a horribly loud echo filled the air. Being on all fours, there were a lot of echoes. As he slowly padded forward, echoing all the way, a bright light flashed and he saw his surroundings.

While everything was still black, he was on a flat floor with a round sphere ceiling. Where the walls and ceiling met the floor he didn't know. He was in the middle and this place seeemed to go on for miles. Staring at the roof, he realized what the light was. It was something that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie. The ceiling had green lines of all sizes going from one side of the circle to the other, crosing each other, while random digits and numbers, letters, symbols, and shapes flashed quickly all over it. He stared and heard an inhuman, also sci-fi movie type, voice that sounded remotely feminine say,"**Unknown Pokemon**."

He blinked and all of a sudden small flashes of his life memories played on the circular roof in small squares. There was his dad showing off yet another invention that ended in goop. On the other side of the room was his mom, wielding her broom like a ninja and attacking the ghost hot dogs. Next to that box was his sister running off crying when the whole "_Ghost-Getters_" thing started. Under that was Danny flying in his Phantom form. A few boxes away was Tucker screaming at the ghost tiger that was trying to eat him. To the right was Sam dressed in that pink outfit she had used when he had amnesia. All over the place were his memories. Skulker attacking; the ghost-dog, Cujo; the Youngblood pirate thing; the pranks he'd played on Vlad; more pranks he'd played on Vlad; shoving the Box Ghost's head in the toilet; _more_ pranks he'd played on Vlad.

His life was surronding him until it all flashed out as quick as it came. Danny was starting to wonder if he was _sure_ he didn't wake up in a sci-fi movie.

"**Master calling**" he heard.

The red light enveloped him again and he could feel himself teleporting. Through the red glow, he could faintly make out humanoid shapes. The light went out.

**fin!**

**Sharks: yeah, we got em.**

**you guys are still here?**

**Sharks: yep, pretty much**

**...why?**

**Sharks: WELL FINE THEN! *swims away***

**...okay then**

**PS. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PPS. do you guys want pairings? review it or pm it to me**

**PPPS. give me your thoughts, please, on what you think should happen**

**PPPPS. please?**

**/\_/\ ((**

**(=^w^=) ))**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm but my parents are evil! they always ground me from the computer because they're not creative enough to come up with better punishments! AND AN EVIL VIRUS RANDOMLY CRASHED MY COMPUTER TT-TT**

**moving on because next to nobody reads this...i've lost track of who to thank so...THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, for Christmas i would like to get Danny Phantom and Pokemon. Please and Thank you~ ker . . . check up with me after Christmas and **_**then**_** i might own it**

When the shape formed, Ash became confused.

It was an Umbreon. why would an Umbreon be read as unknown? Sure, it had blue eyes instead of red and greean stripes instead of yellow, but that just meant it was special.

The Umbreon stood still for a few moments before it was pounced on by its (now) happy Pokemon friends. The Vulpix nuzzled her head into his shoulder, looking as if she was going to purr.

The Electrike was standing cooly next to him, affectionately bumping their shoulders (even though he was a head shorter) and saying calmly, "Trike. Lectrike." He spoke in a tone that made him sound like he was saying, "Hey, man. What took you so long?" It was almost as if he hadn't been whimpering before.

The Shinx was smile/smirking as she hit him once in the chest with her tail.

The Umbreon looked up from where he was being snuggled to death to stare at Ash. It looked almost as if he were furrowing his eyebrows, if that were possible, that is. He had a contemplating look on his face and quietly muttered, "Bre?"

"Oh!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone into staring at her questioningly. "He's bleeding!" She pointed at the Umbreon's head.

It was true. On the left side of his head, blood was seeping through a gash. The Vulpix immediately hopped to his other side, trying to inspect him.

"Where'd he get hurt, though?" Brock wondered.

Realization washed over the trainers in waves as they remembered the crack when the Pokeball collided with the umbreon's head. Guilt, concern, and self-disappointment filled Ash to the rim as he figured that he had caused the Pokemon's pain. He was saddened further as he recalled that he was its trainer, yet he had been the one to hurt it. The fact that he was aiming for the Electrike (but was pleasantly surprised to catch an Umbreon) escaped his mind.

"We should get him to Nurse Joy. I have some gauzes(?) in my pack that we can use until he can get professional help."

With that said, Brock unzipped his bag and pulled out a bundle of medical supplies. He slowly started to approach the Umbreon, wary.

Who knew what an injured, wild Pokemon would do?

He attempted to make soothing sounds by sying things like: "It's okay"I'm not going to hurt you"Everything's alright"(etc) softly and slowly.

He froze like a Stantler in headlights when a growling sound came from the Electrike, which turned out to be snickering.

The Vulpix looked as if it were surpressing a laugh by holding its breath, with its even redder cheeks puffed out. That turned out to be an epic fail when she ended up bursting into huge, breathless giggles.

The Shinx was leaning towards the ground with its forepaws covering its mouth.

Laughter and giggles, emitted from the three, filled the campsite.

The Umbreon stared at Brock, appeared to raise an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes. Stepping away from his "amused"(understatement) friends, he made his way to the frozen teen and plopped down in front of him. After nudging the gauzes(again,?), said teen seemed to take the hint, seeing how he started to clean and bandage the wound.

"Alright. There you go," he said when he had finished. "Bre" and a nod of a head responded to him. "Now we just put him in his Pokeball and take him to Nurse Joy."

"Vul?" The Vulpix cocked her head at Brock.

"Pika pi pikachu," said Pokemon answered her in whatever language they spoke.

The Vulpix was suddenly frantic as she shook her head violently, shouting, "Vul? Vulpix! Pix vul vul! Vulpix!" She ran to the Umbreon's side. Noding her head one time and stomping her front paw for emphasis, she shouted once more, "VUL!"

A silence ensued until Ash unwisely said,"...she acts like she has a crush on him."

Everyone, except the newcomers and Ash, facefaulted while another silence fell upon them as that thought registered in said newcomers' minds.

As it clicked, the "couple" suddenly became bug-eyed and gained quite a good distance between them in an instant. They then proceded to erupt into coughing and dry-gagging fits with their friends rolling on the ground, laughing, in the background.

Everyone else just looked on questioningly, not understanding.

The Umbreon calmed hiimself enough to scream, "Bre! Umbre! Umbreon!" *insert visible full-body shudder* "Umbreon," he said, quieter this time.

The Vulpix, who had settled into violent shivers, immediately sprang to her paws, indignantly yelling, "Vulpix!"

"Umbre!"

Her anger evaporated slightly but she continued to glare at him suspiciously.

**Pikachu's POV 'cuz I'm that awesome**

I was standing next to Ash..which was weird for me. I'm usually on his shoulder. I'll have to fix that later. We were all staring at the new Pokemon. The conversation between the Umbreon, Danny, and the Vulpix, Jazz, confused me. They kept yelling about 'brothers' and 'sisters' even though they're different species.

Weird.

After Jazz calmed a bit, the Electrike who introduced himself as Tucker said, "Are you sure? How could we not see it before? You already have a hero complex, and that's just a step away from a sister complex."

Danny turned a glare toward the strange Electrike, who had resumed laughing. "TRAITOR!" he screeched and jumped on top of Tucker.

They friend-fought, meaning that it wasn't serious at all, but it wasn't childish enough to be a play-fight...and because it was painfully obvious of Danny's dominance.

Anyway, they friend-fought until 'Sam the Shinx' said, voice cracking, "Or maybe it's Jazz that likes Danny. Maybe she sees hi as her hero, like Paulina."

Tucker laughed in full force with Sam joining in.

Jazz had murder plain in her eyes before Tucker taunted, "Aw, what's wrong, Sam? Jealous?"

It was interesting to watch her face turn read throuh her purple fur. Jazz, feeling avenged, was trying not to laugh.

Danny just stared, not exactly understanding what was going on. I sweat-dropped at the sight and was about to ask both his and my question, when I heard a familiar and annoying sound.

**Regular POV 'cuz, unfortunately, Pikachu doesn't know everything**

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ugh, not these guys again,"Ash complained.

"Pika," his yellow friend agreed.

"Umbreon?" Said Pokemon's ear was twitching, wondering where that creepy, arrogant laugh was coming from.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

For two seconds, everything was quiet. The silence was broken as the strange Pokemon all burst into Round 2 (or was it 3? 4?) of huge fits of laughter, stronger than before.

Team Rocket watched them with falling faces. After a long, laughter filled, while, the Umbreon managed to gasp out, "Umbre (gasp) Umbre-on!" His voice cracked into more laughter.

"Hey!" Meowth angered at whatever the Umbreon had said.

"U-U-Umbre-e!" He laughed out.

"That's it!" Meowth snapped, his face reading pure rage. He snatched Jesse's and James's Pokeball, ignoring their protests. With a few throws, he successfully released all of their Pokemon.

The Umbreon leapt to his feet, growling. The other three instinctively shrunk behind him. Surrounded by opponents, he barked at his friends, "Umbre!"

Pikachu, Pachi(**haven't heard from him in a while**), and Piplup shared a look, then ran to the trainers, frantically covering their ears.

The newcomers covered their own, leading Dawn to take the bait. She cupped her hands tightly over her ears, showing Ash and Brock to do the same. The Umbreon took a deep breath and-

**oooo a cliffy. sorry but i had to leave it there cuz it sets the scene perfectly for the next chap.^w^ i promise to update soon!**

**there**

**is **

**a**

**mega**

**super**

**awesome**

**button**

**right**

**there**

**so**

**click**

**on**

**it**

**to**

**see**

**what**

**it**

**does**

**maybe**

**pluto**

**will**

**go**

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**click**

**it**

**to**

**find**

**out**

**.**

**right**

**there**

**V**

**V**


End file.
